Monk
Description * Monk is a class that uses fist as a weapon and can be a bit challenging to master compared to other super classes. Unlike its chaotic counterpart, Monks use passive skills that orient around self-defense and endurance, this means knocking enemies back and wearing out their health slowly is a huge aspect of this class. The monk tower requires mana climb and can be done with base mana climb, but training your mana climb beforehand is highly recommended. How To Obtain * Get 5 Orderly (can be gained from a single orderly quest, or 3 Tespians) * Get the required fist exp (Around 10-12 ZScrooms, 15-18 Zscrooms for Ashiins) (2 each skill without trained combat, but with trained combat it's 3 each). * Go to the monk tower located in the Southern Sanctuary. * Talk to Isaac (40 Silver/skill, 240 Silver in total). Abilities Active Monastic Stance - '''The user stomps on the ground and their light attacks now have more knockback and damage, The users heavy attacks also gain extra knockback, Any players around the user will be combat tagged upon use. (Navarans can emulate this but can't do the mana charge fists) '''Passives Monk Shield - 'If you have mana and hold block, you will be covered in a shield that knocks people back if they use any basic M1 attacks like mage shield but can be broken with M2s. If you buy base class mage, your monk shield will become cursed like a Curse Shield and can block spells like Fimbulvetr. '''Fire Fist - '''When mana is charged at the end of a combo, your last hit of the combo will be inflict fire and ignite who ever it hits. M2 also ignites people with mana charged. Be warned that letting a player die to the fire of this attack while count as a burn grip, giving you some chaotic if you are orderly. 'Iron Body - '''Attacks with sharp weapons such as daggers, swords, and spears can now be blocked with fists and without taking any chip damage. Notice that this is very useful in terms of perfect blocking. (Gaians spawn with this ability, and you can also have it by getting a prosthetic arm.) [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Trained_Combat '''Trained Combat]' - ' You do 1.5x more damage with fists and have a new animation. (Ashiins spawn with this ability) Monk Strikes - Normal punches disable mana for as long as a normal mana punch, mana punches now disable mana for 5 seconds. Combinations ''Monastic Fire Fist - If Monastic Stance is enabled and mana is charged, every punch will set the target on fire and knock them back until mana runs out. People blocking this attack will be set on fire without knockback. Due to the knockback, it is greatly adviced to dash at them. '''Monastic Pillars - '''If you use Viribus when monk stance is active the pillars will have the monk stance affect, which also makes a longer lasting hitbox, doing more damage. '''Advanced Monk Shield '- Monk shield can blocks curse spell if you have the Curse Shield passive from Fallion, which means you can block spells such as Gelidus, Ignis, and Tenebris. It will also block fist, something that curse shield cannot do by itself. The only way to break a curse monk shield is with an M2 or any non curse spell. Strength * Variety of active passives that can be used at anytime. * Requires the lowest orderly out of all super classes * Good knockback to seperate you from the opponent. * Can consistently set the opponent on fire. (Very viable against vampires.) * Moderate Damage output Weakness * No actual offensive skills to use within combos * Requires a lot more experience than other super classes. * Monastic Stance can make it difficult to approach an enemy after landing a successful combo * Monastic Fire Fist instantly knocks opponents back, meaning you cannot get a combo while using it. Notes * Using Monastic Stance while having a broken arm allow you to use it during your m1 combo, even after Monastic Stance ends. Do note that your arm is NOT healed and still require to be fixed with a bone growth potion or by a doctor. * Interesting fact: Unlike other branches, monk actually differs a lot with its ultra classes, dragon sage. Using dragon sage has an entirely different concept with using monk. Category:Classes Category:Best Class